


Discipline

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Bang Chan, Angry Chan, Angst, Bang Chan is So Done, Crying, Cute, Temper Tantrums, minho is lowkey scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: After some shouting and not getting his way, Chan ends up on the naughty step.Little/s: ChanCaregiver/s: Minho
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Discipline

Today was a pretty ordinary day, it was fairly quiet other than the complaints of Felix every time his team lost in whatever game he was playing. Chan was busy working in his room, Jeongin was fast asleep on the couch despite the Australian shouting every so often and the other members were in their rooms. All was well. 

Until Chan emerged from his room, eyebrows furrowed slightly and honestly, he just looked done with everything at this point. Felix, who had taken his headset off, figured there was probably a technical difficulty which resulted in all his work being erased. 

"Hyung, are you good?" He reluctantly asked, Chan grumbled out a response which was only audible to himself so it was no surprise when he didn't catch what he had said. Felix, knowing better than to anger him further, just let him be. It was all quiet again for a further 2 minutes until loud shouting and footsteps came running into the room. 

"Chan Hyung, tell him to give my phone back!" Jisung whined at Hyunjin who was waving his phone around in the air, the shouting continued as did the begging and it was beyond annoying for anyone to have to withstand. 

"Shut up now!" The two bickering members fell silent looking at one another with equally shocked faces, Chan never yelled, never. He was a firm believer in talking things out, shouting was _very_ rare unless something big took place.

It took a total of 5 seconds before it became apparent that Chan was no longer in his usual headspace, his bottom lip stuck out into an obvious pout, his legs were now tucked up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. 

Changbin, who had been stood in the hallway watching everything take place, walked forwards until he was situated in front of the grumpy little. 

"What do you have to say to Sungie and Jinnie, hm?" To that, he huffed out a low 'sorry', this is the type of apology that a parent would typically go 'say it like you mean it' and Chan swore all hell would break loose if he heard such expression. 

Thankfully, that phrase didn't come but what followed was the other figure of speech that he personally found much worse. 

"I'm disappointed in you, I expected better from our good boy," Was he not a good boy anymore? Jeongin frowned as he watched their leaders face fall. 

"Channie is sorry," He said, his voice was shaking ever so slightly. There were certain members who would have caved in giving him all sort of cuddles and kisses with comforting words but there were other members who knew how to discipline effectively to ensure it will not happen again. Nobody wants to be the one to discipline, it wasn't just hard for the little but it was also hard for the caregiver to keep authority and not breakdown with the little. 

"That's okay, you didn't mean to yell at us," Hyunjin smiled ruffling Chan's hair, it was clear he wasn't having the best of days so the least they could do it make it better. 

"Does Channie want something to eat?" A question that should have been simple but ended up being far from, Chan had requested dino nuggets but, just to his luck, they had run out a couple of days ago. 

"Want dinos! Don't want anything else," He cried out of frustration, it was like nobody was understanding him, what was so hard about getting him the food he desired? Changbin sighed running his hand through his hair, he faced Chan again. 

"Sweetheart, we do not raise our voices," That didn't seem to be effective in the slightest, more shouting took place until Changbin deemed his methods ineffective. 

"Jeongin, can you go and get Minho Hyung?" The youngest nodded and scrambled off to the elder's room, Chan caught the name and shook his head rapidly. Minho was Chan's favoured caregiver which was odd since he was also the discipliner of the house, Minho could be very scary when he was angry. The little widened his eyes at the sight of a furious Minho walking towards him, his hair was all over the place which signified that he had been woken up to deal with this. To deal with him. 

Minho didn't say anything for the first 30 seconds after he had crouched down to eye level, he just stared at him which made Chan know that whatever was about to be said wouldn't be fun in the slightest. 

"What was so important that you had to scream at everyone even after being told not to shout," Chan stayed silent as he fiddled with his hands in his lap, he said sorry again but he knew that sorry wouldn't cut it. 

Minho held his hand out for the little to take, he quickly did deciding that rebelling would just get him into more trouble, he didn't bother asking where they were going since he knew from the second they approached the stairs that Minho wasn't taking him to have warm cuddles. Warm cuddles sounded like a dream. 

"Sit here for ten minutes, I'll be back when you're ready to talk," He nodded the tears that brimmed in his eyes finally fell as he watched his caregiver turn around and walk off but before he did Minho turned around, the stern look in his eyes gone and replaced with a soft look. 

"I'll be back, love," Chan finally broke down in his spot after Minho was out of sight, he was happy that Minho didn't hate him but he was so angry at himself that he couldn't help but cry. It didn't take long for Minho to come back with a tissue in his hand, Chan swore it hadn't been ten minutes but he didn't dare say anything. 

Minho took a seat on the same step and wrapped his arms around the little who immediately hugged back with a hand gripping his top tightly making sure he wouldn't walk off again. After dabbing off the boy's wet cheeks he started his questions, this time his voice was calm and almost soothing. 

"So why did my little prince shout? Is something bothering you?" Something that Minho was good at was reading people, he could tell when a member was going through a hard time, it could be annoying sometimes but inside they were all thankful. 

"Big Channie angry," He said quietly before continuing on, "Made Channie feel angry too," Now with an explanation to his actions, Minho picked his little up holding him close to his chest as he stroked the littles back soothingly. 

"Everyone get's angry sometimes bub, it's okay,"

"Not mad at Channie?"

"How could I ever be mad at my little baby?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not long at all and I'm sorry but I was inspired and wrote this in like 30 minutes.  
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
